


The Love of Two Twinks

by PencilEmilKins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dating, Eggs, Eggs as buttplugs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, crackfic, fuck my life i hate myself, sum güd gay shit mmmmmmm, what the fuck did I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEmilKins/pseuds/PencilEmilKins
Summary: Ouma never shows his true emotions. To anybody but Rantaro, but that was different.Once his violet eyes layed upon a certain first year for the first time, he suddenly had the urge to tell this pink haired Gremlin everything he felt and show him everything he had in store.





	The Love of Two Twinks

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> also this is for my friend sage, ily

Ouma wasn't always this affectionate.

Of course he had been towards Rantaro, but that was different.

As he stalked the pink haired boy from class 1-B, he didn't know what went through his head anymore. His heart would race, his cheeks grow warm, and he'd have to skip evening classes to relieve himself. He looked so sooo cute while eating, and the imagination of his face during... certain activities made his Panta bottle hard.

"Hellooo, Ouummmaa?" Ouma had been snapped out of his thoughts by Rantaro waving his hand in front of his face.

Rantaro is the leader of their unit, VOYaGE. He was the only other member, but they still had a great time. On stage performing, or off-stage at the movies or shopping, it was just them, two guys being dudes. Of course, rumor spread that they were dating, but they quickly shot the rumor down.

"Ouma, you spaced out. Was it him again?"

He let out a dreamy sigh. "Yeah, it was Amami-chan." Ouma got up from sitting in the hallway with the wrapping to his bread(which he ate for lunch) in his hand. "I couldn't find him today, so I ate by my classroom today."

Rantaro nodded. "Alright. Don't do this at school again, though."

"Aight," Ouma was about to continue until he saw Yuzuru chasing Tori down the hall.

Tori, yet again, had tried to to get out of eating Yuzuru's lunchbox, and since Eichi or Anzu weren't there, Tori just decided to book it.

Ouma had spotted he was sweating, and he felt a sudden tightness in his pants. "Hngh... Amami-chan.. My pants feel tighter.." 

 

 "Keep your fucking dick in your pants." 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't even finish this have what this garbage is


End file.
